


1,000,000 Results

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: One of Viktor Nikiforov's favorite things to do when he was bored was Google himself.[In which Viktor and Yuuri use Wikipedia way too much.]





	1,000,000 Results

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another strange AU I shouldn't have written but did anyway. I wrote this whole thing on an airplane so there's probably a million typos but... Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One of Viktor Nikiforov’s favorite things to do when he was bored was Google himself. He was aware that it was probably just a little bit egotistical; Yuri had repeatedly told him that it made him seem like an arrogant, entitled asshole (and then in a mutter, “Well, I guess you _are_ an arrogant, entitled asshole”).

It wasn’t that Viktor didn’t know he had fans- he did, he definitely did- but he was always for some reason astounded by exactly how much support he got from strangers on the internet who admired him for his skating. It was one of the few things that made skating seem worth it anymore.

Viktor slid to the side of the rink for a break, breathing hard. He had been working on his quad flip, trying to get it just a little bit tighter, but he didn’t have the sort of stamina he used to.

“Getting tired, old man?” Yuri jeered as he skated past before launching himself into a triple Salchow.

“Your free leg is sloppy,” Viktor retorted, and then sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t even noon, and he already wanted to go back to his apartment and cuddle with Makkachin and watch crappy movies on TV and not think about anything related to skating.

He felt hollow, uninspired, apathetic. He was favored to win the Grand Prix Finals coming up soon, and Viktor was certain he had a good chance, but the lure of winning gold just didn’t motivate him anymore. It didn’t seem as exciting.

“Viktor,” Yakov called, walking over to where Viktor was standing. Viktor realized he had been standing on the side of the rink, staring off into space for longer than could be considered normal. “What are you doing?” Yakov asked sternly.

Viktor let out a little sigh. “I’m going to take a break,” he told Yakov.

The coach frowned. “Already?”

“Yes,” Viktor said, leaving no room for argument as he skated to the entrance of the rink and grabbed his skate guards.

“Don’t be too long,” Yakov warned. “You need to polish your quads. Competition at this year’s Grand Prix is going to be fierce.”

“I know,” Viktor sighed, thinking. The finalists were already decided: Christophe Giacometti, Cao Bin, Michele Crispino, JJ Leroy, Yuuri Katsuki. Some he had competed against before, some he hadn’t. The competition was being held in his own country this year, in Sochi. Viktor was fairly certain he could win, he could beat them, but he was starting to realize that he didn’t really want to. It wasn’t that he wanted to lose exactly, he just didn’t really care about winning anymore. His free skate, Stay Close to Me, Stammi Vicino, didn’t mean anything. He didn’t have anyone who wanted to stay close to him, except maybe Makkachin.

Viktor settled himself on a bench by the edge of the rink and turned on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram before pulling up Google. Before he even realized he had done it, he had typed his own name into the search bar and watched as it loaded.

And then Viktor froze, staring at one of the first results. He had read his own Wikipedia page before, of course, mostly for amusement. But he hadn’t remembered seeing _this_.

_**Viktor “The Living Legend” Nikiforov** _  
_(Hot as Heck) Russian Figure Skater_  
_Viktor Nikiforov is the best figure skater in the world, hands down. He’s won the most gold medals in the history of men’s single skating, including four consecutive World Championships and four consecutive Grand Prix Finals. He’s also been voted the most popular male figure skater in the world by multiple polls, for obvious and justified reasons, and he’s literally amazing._

_**Born** : December 25, 1988 (Age 26) in St. Petersburg, Russia, which is now the best city ever_  
_**Height** : Perfect_  
_**Coach** : That grumpy, angry guy who yells a lot, even though Viktor doesn’t deserve it_  
_**Spouse** : He’s not married… yet (I’m still single too ;) lol)_  
_**Occupation** : He’s the best figure skater in the entire world, and he’s also the hottest figure skater ever. I mean, wow. Who needs another occupation? And those quad flips, my heart…_

Viktor couldn’t help it; he grinned. He was surprised, more surprised than he had been in a long time, and strangely flattered. He knew he had a reasonably large fanbase, but no one had ever altered his Wikipedia page before. It was actually… funny. Strange how happy it made him, that someone would take the time to do this, even though they had no way of knowing he would ever see it, and it would be changed back shortly.

Viktor took a screenshot of the page and then called out, “Yura! Come look!”

Yuri stepped out of a toe loop in surprise. “What are you doing, asshole?” he yelled. “Leave me alone!”

“Someone changed my Wikipedia page!” Viktor replied.

“Like I care,” Yuri huffed, although he did skate over to look. “What does it matter?” Yuri grumbled, leaning over the barrier to look at Viktor’s phone. “They’ll change it back to the right information soon.” He frowned at the screen. “And your quad flips aren’t even that great…” he mumbled.

“I’ll just have to make them better then,” Viktor said brightly, turning off his phone and putting it back with his things. Newly revitalized, he took off his skate guards and slid back out into the middle of the rink to resume his practice.

***

It started out as a joke.

“Oh, oh Yuuri,” Phichit giggled, leaning over Yuuri’s shoulder. “Put in something about how hot you think he is.”

Yuuri complied, typing out a short paragraph as a smile tugged at his lips. Something about the anonymity of the internet made him more confident, and he was able to rant about how amazing and attractive Viktor Nikiforov was without feeling too embarrassed. After all, Phichit already knew exactly how much he admired the older skater.

“Perfect!” Phichit exclaimed, lapping his hand. “Wait, Yuuri, look-” He cut off, choking on his giggles, before he managed to finish, “For… for spouse, put that you’re still single too.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed, equal parts horrified and amused.

“What, like you wouldn’t go out with him if you could?” Phichit pointed out.

“I would but… doesn’t that seem a little forward?”

Phichit shrugged, still grinning. “It’s not like he would know it was you,” he pointed out reasonably. “And besides, it’ll probably get changed before he can even see it. It’s like, six in the morning in Russia.”

“Alright, fine,” Yuuri said with a small smile, relenting. “I’ll say… spouse: he’s not married yet, I’m still single too.” Phichit laughed, and added a wink face, pressing enter to upload before Yuuri could stop him. “Phichit!” Yuuri complained, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

“Let’s do my page next,” Phichit said happily. “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t say anything about how amazing I am.”

“Phichit, I have homework,” Yuuri complained.

“Hey, you started this,” Phichit said. “I wasn’t the one Googling pictures of Viktor Nikiforov and sighing dreamily every thirty seconds.”

“I- I was not sighing dreamily!” Yuuri sputtered indignantly.

Phichit chuckled, and then said in a breathy voice, “Oh, Viktor’s eyes are so blue! And I bet his hair is so soft.”

“That’s not at all what I sound like,” Yuuri pouted.

Phichit just clapped Yuuri on the shoulder. “I’ll let you live in your delusional little world,” he said before crossing the room and plopping down on his own bed. Pulling out his own laptop, he added, “But if you won’t edit my Wikipedia page, then I will.” Yuuri just rolled his eyes, reluctantly closing out of Wikipedia and returning to the essay he had to write.

“You know,” Phichit said thoughtfully after about half an hour. “You should start a fan page for Viktor. It’d be more permanent.”

Yuuri blushed. “I don’t want anything to be traced back to me,” he squeaked. “Phichit, that’s sort of the point.”

Phichit shrugged. “Alright, whatever you want. By the way, I just put on your Wikipedia page that you’re a professional pole dancer on the side.”

Yuuri yelped, and threw a pillow at him. “Do your homework, Phichit!”

***

A few nights after the banquet in Sochi, Viktor Googled Yuuri Katsuki for the first time. Yuri thought it was pathetic, how enamored Viktor was after only just meeting Yuuri, but something about the Japanese man was… enrapturing.

Viktor had winced in sympathy during his disastrous skate during the finals, but he hadn’t really meant to talk to the man, thinking it would add insult to injury.

And then Yuuri had danced with Yuri, danced with Chris, danced with Viktor. Viktor was enchanted. Yuuri had surprised him, a trait Viktor valued quite a bit. And the confident, alluring way he had acted, so different from the shell of a man he had seemed after his skate, had Viktor intrigued. He wanted to know more.

Viktor scrolled through the results on his phone, frowning. While there was some positive encouragement towards Yuuri from his fans, there was also a lot of negative commentary about the skater’s failure to perform at the Grand Prix.

It made Viktor’s stomach flip anxiously, to see a skater that had so much potential belittled and scorned just because he had made a few mistakes. People were vicious, Viktor knew, and this only confirmed what he had suspected: the better the skater, the more contempt they receive when they fall. Imagine the reaction there would be if- when- Viktor failed. When he inevitably peaked, when there was nowhere else to go but down, when his name would fade into history… Viktor was starting to believe that the only way to surprise the world would be to fail. Or retire.

Viktor swallowed hard as he read through a particularly cruel blog about how Yuuri “didn’t deserve” to skate with champions like Viktor. The author was clearly a fan of Viktor, and the fact that someone who supported him could be so hateful made Viktor sad and sick and furious. How could a skating fan be so dismissive of someone who clearly knew what they were doing, even if they had an off day? Yes, Yuuri had lost, he had come in last place, but he was still one of the top figure skaters in the world.

Viktor opened Instagram, ready to post something in support of Yuuri Katsuki, but then he stopped. Would it seem self-righteous, for the winner to tell the “loser” that he had done well? Yuri enjoyed telling Viktor that he was an arrogant, entitled asshole (it seemed to be his favorite phrase), and contrary to common belief Viktor did sometimes listen to the younger boy. Maybe a public show of support, that Yuuri might not even see, wouldn’t be the correct course of action. He had already checked, Yuuri’s Instagram account was private, and he didn’t seem to have any other social media presence. So defending Yuuri on Instagram, while it would make Viktor feel better, might not do anything to help Yuuri. The man was probably feeling awful. There had to be some way to make him happy, something Viktor could do to feel like he was helping…

Viktor sat up straight as he remembered something. Wikipedia! Viktor could edit Yuuri’s Wikipedia page to reflect what an amazing person he was. Viktor remembered how happy it made him whenever he saw that someone had changed his page to say nice things about him. It was always so unexpected, so spontaneous, and Viktor had a dozen screenshots on his phone that he had taken whenever he saw alterations.

Viktor nodded. This was a good idea, an excellent idea. That decided, Viktor opened Wikipedia.

***

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled, running into their dorm room at full speed.

Yuuri looked up from where he was folding and packing clothes into a suitcase. “What is it?”

“Yuuri, Yuuri, look at this!” Phichit exclaimed, jumping on his friend’s bed and brandishing his phone.

Yuuri frowned. “Phichit, I told you, I’m not supposed to look at social media right now,” he said, and then added in a low, sad voice, “It will just make things worse to know how people see my failure.”

Phichit gave him an insulted look. “You think I would show you something mean?” he said, and then shoved the phone into Yuuri’s hands. “Just look.” Yuuri glanced down, mildly surprised to see his own Wikipedia page.

_**Yuuri “The Most Adorable Person Ever” Katsuki** _  
_(Incredibly Talented) Japanese Figure Skater_  
_Yuuri Katsuki is a remarkably talented figure skater from Japan who has won many medals and awards with his remarkable step sequences and astounding ability to make skating programs come alive. Despite minor setbacks in the most recent season, Katsuki is still one of the most amazing, talented figure skaters in the world, and he hopefully has a long and successful career ahead of him :)_

_**Born** : November 29, 1992 (Age 23) in Hasetsu, Japan, which is a beautiful town I would like to visit :) ;)_  
_**Height** : Perfectly adorable_  
_**Coach** : Celestino Cialdini (but maybe me in the future)_  
_**Spouse** : Somehow this cutie is still single… but so am I ;)_  
_**Occupation** : He’s an incredibly gifted figure skater who is one of the top male skaters in the world, and is also an adorable, sexy, amazing person. And those step sequences, oh my god…_

“Really, Phichit?” Yuuri said, annoyed. “Was that really necessary?”

“I swear to god, it wasn’t me!” Phichit exclaimed. Yuuri just sighed, handing Phichit his phone and putting a stack of shirts in his suitcase.

“I didn’t!” Phichit insisted. “Yuuri, is it really so hard to believe that other people admire you?”

“Phichit, it even sounds like you,” Yuuri snapped, snatching the phone back. “Adorable? Cutie? Come on, no one but you thinks I’m cute, and even when you say it you’re just teasing. I appreciate the gesture, Phichit, but it doesn’t help.”

Phichit pouted. “You don’t believe me?”

Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair. “Not now, OK?” he said. “Phichit, I value your friendship, please don’t do this now.”

Phichit sighed. “Fine. But it really wasn’t me. I swear on all of my collector’s items King and the Skater posters.”

Yuuri just shook his head, closing his suitcase. He tugged it off the bed and onto the floor, and then said quietly, “Could you get off? I need to sleep before my flight tomorrow.”

Phichit frowned, but complied. He hugged Yuuri, and whispered, “I really hope this will make you happier, Yuuri. And I’m always here. If you want to talk.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri murmured in return, eyes stinging with tears.

Phichit finally let go, stepping back. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuuri,” he said.

Yuuri nodded. “Goodnight, Phichit.”

Phichit settled on his own bed, turning off the light. Yuuri climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself before closing his eyes and trying desperately to fall asleep.

***

Viktor managed to resist the temptation to look himself up on the internet for a month after coming to Hasetsu, but after four weeks the pressure became too much. He had limited himself to Instagram and what Yurio had said in terms of news, knowing that most of the skating world probably hadn't taken kindly to his year off. It wasn't even that Viktor was scared of what people were saying about him; he wasn't sure he could bear to see anyone bad mouth Yuuri.

Even though he had only been coaching the younger man for a month, he was already just as attached to the shy, anxious, sweet, adorable Yuuri he had gotten to know as he had been to the confident, sexy Yuuri he had met at the banquet and saw sometimes during the Eros routine. It would make Viktor furious to see anything negative about the Japanese skater. Yuuri was hard enough on himself as it was, he didn't need negativity and hate from stupid people anyway. Viktor would inevitably give in to the temptation to completely destroy whoever was hating on Yuuri, which would just make the situation worse.

After a month, though, Viktor couldn't resist anymore. He had to know. Before he even really registered what he was doing, he had typed his own name into Google and was scrolling through the results.

Even a month after his break/retirement (the news couldn't seem to decide, and even Viktor wasn't completely sure), people were still ranting and exclaiming about his decision to take a year off and coach what some called a "washed-up has been of a skater."

Viktor's jaw clenched, and for the first time he got an inkling of what it was like to be Yurio: absolutely furious.

He got up and paced in circles around his room. Why couldn't they let go, or at least be more understanding? If they knew how Viktor felt... how empty his victory at Sochi had been, how pointless... If they knew how incredible Yuuri was, how much potential he had, how much Viktor loved unlocking that potential, and honestly just loved being around Yuuri...

Viktor sat back down at his computer and popped his knuckles. He had work to do.

***

**Phichit [9:27]**  
Yuuri!!! The Mystery Wikipedia Master has struck again!!!

**Phichit [9:27]**  
{image sent}

Yuuri let his phone drop onto the bed beside him and sighed. Phichit insisted on sending him pictures whenever he changed Yuuri's Wikipedia page, to keep up the pretense that it wasn't him. Yuuri felt bad that his friend didn't seem to have anything better to do than fool around on Wikipedia, which was the only reason he hadn't pushed the issue and insisted Phichit stop.

Yuuri let out a long sigh, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't active on social media, but he well knew what people were saying about him. It was disheartening to come home aching after hours of practice and then see new posts about how he was a terrible skater and had selfishly stolen Viktor from the world.

A small knock that Yuuri recognized as Viktor's came on the door, like Yuuri's thought had summoned him. "Yuuri?" Viktor called. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Yuuri replied. He picked up his phone again and opened the text conversation with Phichit again, fighting tears. How pathetic was it that the only person saying nice things about him was his best friend on Wikipedia?

Viktor came in and sat down on the bed by Yuuri's feet. Yuuri sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, still clutching his phone.

"How are you doing?" Viktor asked quietly.

"I'm alright," Yuuri muttered. "Arm's feeling better." He unconsciously pressed his fingers into the bruise by his elbow he had received earlier after falling on the ice in an attempted quad Salchow.

"Don't do that," Viktor snapped, grabbing Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri flinched. "Sorry."

Viktor sighed, letting go of Yuuri's hand. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just..." He trailed off and ran an agitated hand through his hair.

Yuuri worried his lip with his teeth. Viktor seemed more stressed than usual. Angry, almost. Yuuri was sure it was his fault. Everyone on the Internet was right. He was selfish, he had stolen Viktor from the one thing he loved and now Viktor was suffering for it.

"What were you doing?" Viktor asked, glancing down at Yuuri's phone.

"Just texting Phichit," he replied, picking at the edge of his phone case.

"Oh, that's nice," Viktor said in a neutral voice. "What's he up to?"

Yuuri laughed bitterly. "Changing Wikipedia, apparently," he said.

Viktor blinked. "Pardon?"

Yuuri sighed, unlocking his phone and clicking on the screenshot Phichit had sent him. "Here, look," he said, and handed Viktor the phone, not bothering to look himself. He already knew what it said.

_**Yuuri “Katsudon” Katsuki** _  
_(Astoundingly Talented and Inspiring) Japanese Figure Skater_  
_Yuuri Katsuki is widely acknowledged as Japan's Ace, their most talented and celebrated figure skater beloved by the masses. Along with being very popular, Katsuki is an incredibly talented skater who has won an impressive amount of awards and medals with his beautiful step sequences and clear passion for the sport that allows him to bring his routines alive._

_**Born** : November 29, 1992 (Age 23) in Hasetsu, Japan, which is a gorgeous and very interesting place_  
_**Height** : Perfect for hugging_  
_**Coach** : Viktor Nikiforov, who made one of the best decisions of his career_  
_**Spouse** : Still single, but I'm working on it... ;)_  
_**Occupation** : Katsuki is a professional figure skater hopefully with many successful seasons ahead of him. He is also an all-around amazing person, and anyone reasonable would find it impossible to hate him._

Viktor stared at Yuuri's phone screen for a long time, and then said, "You think Phichit did this?"

Yuuri sighed. "I don't know who else would. He's the sort of person that would do that. Besides, we-" He cut off quickly and blushed, realizing he had been about to admit that he and Phichit had changed Viktor's Wikipedia page in the past.

Viktor looked up at Yuuri through his fringe, blue eyes clear and serious. "This wasn't Phichit," he said.

Yuuri sighed. "You too? Phichit insists that it isn't him, but there's literally no one else who would do this."

Viktor gave Yuuri a tiny smile. "Yuuri, this was me," he said. "I changed your Wikipedia page."

Yuuri stared at him, and then laughed. "No, you didn't. Why would you? That doesn't make sense. Thanks, Viktor, but I-"

"It was me," Viktor said again, more insistently. "I've done it a few times. I got the idea when someone changed my page, and then when I saw people being cruel to you it made me furious. I needed to do something that wouldn't have any negative repercussions. I didn't know you would see it."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "What do you mean, you saw someone change your page?" he whispered in horror.

Viktor smiled brightly, and pulled out his own phone, opening a folder of pictures. "Here's the first time I saw it," he said, handing Yuuri the phone. "It made my day. I've been taking pictures whenever I see that it's been changed, and I'm not the only one. I've seen other people posting about it as well."

Yuuri looked down, and his eyes widened. On the screen was a picture of the first time he and Phichit had changed Viktor's Wikipedia page. "Oh, God, Phichit said you wouldn't see this," Yuuri mumbled in Japanese, covering his eyes with one hand.

Viktor gave him a questioning look. "What was that? I heard Phichit's name. Did he do this?"

"No!" Yuuri blurted, and then blushed. "I, um... It was me," he admitted in a tiny voice. "Phichit was there, but it was my idea."

Viktor blinked at him.

Yuuri buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry," he muttered, voice muffled.

"Yuuri!" Viktor exclaimed in an excited voice, flinging his arms around Yuuri in an excited hug. "That's so sweet!" Yuuri froze when Viktor hugged him, and then slowly relaxed when the Russian man didn't let go.

"Thank you, Yuuri," Viktor whispered. "These words actually inspired me more than you might think. Indirectly, you might have helped me win at Sochi."

Yuuri laughed weakly. "This is so embarrassing," he mumbled.

"No, it's not," Viktor disagreed. "I did the same thing. Wait." He paused a long moment, and then took his phone back. "Did you mean this?" he asked, jabbing a finger at the line about him being single, and then the various times Yuuri had called him hot.

Yuuri was sure his face was approximately the color of a tomato. "Yes," he said in a tiny voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Viktor said sternly. "Didn't you see what I put on your page, today?"

Yuuri bit his lip, and opened the picture Phichit had sent him. "Still single, but I'm working on it," he murmured.

"I meant that," Viktor said, uncharacteristically serious.

"Wh-what?" Yuuri stammered.

Viktor gave him a gentle smile. "I see I need to be painfully obvious about my affections," he said. "Yuuri, would you like to go out with me?"

Yuuri covered his face with his hands, but nodded before peeking through his fingers at Viktor. The Russian man beamed at him, and swooped in to kiss him on the cheek. Yuuri squeaked.

"You're so adorable," Viktor said gleefully, and then kissed the tip of his nose, pulling Yuuri into another hug.

"Thanks," Yuuri muttered, ducking his chin.

Viktor's smile turned gentle. "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend now, Yuuri," he said softly.

Yuuri tentatively smiled back. "Me too."

Viktor's face brightened. "Hey! We should change your Wikipedia page again, now that you're not single!"

Yuuri was very happy to be newly dating Viktor Nikiforov.

That didn't stop him from hitting him in the face with a pillow.

 ***

_**Yuuri Katsuki** _  
_Japanese Figure Skater_  
_Yuuri Katsuki is a decorated professional figure skater from Japan, immensely popular around the world as well as in his own country. Most recently, Katsuki won a silver medal at the 2016 Barcelona Grand Prix Finals, and then went on to win a gold at the World Championships by a narrow margin and a gold at the Four Continents by a wider margin. He is now preparing for the next Grand Prix._

_**Born** : November 29, 1992 (Age 24) in Hasetsu, Japan_  
_**Height** : 5'8" (173 cm)_  
_**Coach** : Viktor Nikiforov_  
_**Spouse** : Katsuki married his coach and fellow competitor Viktor Nikiforov after winning at Worlds._

**Author's Note:**

> TBH Wikipedia doesn't even sound like a word anymore. Inspired by my friend, who tried to make a Wikipedia page for herself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment/ask questions if you have any or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a incredible day, dear reader!


End file.
